


Without Him

by Froyduhr



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: M/M, Sadness, Suicide, much crying from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3321197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froyduhr/pseuds/Froyduhr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why did i make this?<br/>Don't read it! It'S SO SAAAAAAD!<br/>My first sad fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without Him

TITLE: Without Him  
FANDOM: Doctor Who  
Doctor(s): Troughton(2)  
Pairing(s): HighlandDoctor  
WARNING: SUPER SAD! SUCICIDE, SADNESSS, WHYNESS, TEARS AND CRYING!!  
\---  
They had thought that the amnesia would last his lifetime. They thought he would forget the adventures, the aliens, the planets. That he would forget all about Polly, Ben, Victoria, Zoe and.. him.  
How could he ever forget that man; that extraordinary, brilliant, insane man. Forget everything he had thought him, five languages, three written languages, how to play ten different instruments.  
He did remember.  
He remembered all the times he had stayed awake at night, being kept awake by the nightmares. Nightmares of Cybermen, Daleks, Yeti and Ice Warriors.  
The hours of cleaning blood off his kilt, bandaging wounds, acting like he hadn’t broken his ribs, afraid of worrying him.  
He could not forget.  
Jamie looked at the tree in front of him.  
1749\. It was four years ago. His memories returned over three years ago. He had managed to keep his hopes up, but now.  
He couldn’t bear the pain.  
Not without him.  
The rope was already tied to the thick branch.  
He couldn’t stand it, not without the Doctor.  
He tied the knot.  
The Doctor.  
His feet found their balance on the barrel.  
His Doctor.  
Jamie took a last calming breath.  
His beloved Doctor.  
With tears soaking his face, he jumped.  
He couldn’t live…Not without him.  
\---  
WHY DID I MAKE THIS!‽ *drowns in me own tears


End file.
